


Alexstrasza's Incestuous Emerald Dream

by SmutKnight



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dominant, F/F, Feet, Female-Centric, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, French Kissing, Green Eyes, Horns, Incest, Kissing, Kneeling, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Long Tongues, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Roughhousing, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Squirting Orgasm, Strap-Ons, Submissive, Taboo, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, dragon-girls, foot worship, pussy juice, toe sucking, toes, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Alexstrasza hasn't checked in with her dear sister Ysera in quite some time, perhaps she should stop by and spend some quality bonding time together~
Relationships: Alexstrasza & Ysera (Warcraft), Alexstrasza/Ysera (Warcraft)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Alexstrasza's Incestuous Emerald Dream

It had been a while since Alexstrasza had managed to find time for a visit, after all free time was so few and far between on Azeroth, but today was finally the day she would get to see the lovely Ysera once more. It was a little bit of a spur of the moment affair which meant she was entering the Emerald Dream uninvited, but they were close enough that she was sure the green haired dragoness wouldn’t mind. Alexstrasza took a steadying breath as she crossed the threshold into her sister’s realm, smiling as the brilliant verdant scenery wobbled into view as the portal’s residue gradually left her body. There was an immediate sense of peace that flooded her mind, that of comfort and contentment, as she gazed across the swirling mystical landscape. For most this place was a mystery, something their mind’s eye would only catch glimpses of in their deepest most pleasant slumber, but to a being of sufficient willpower like herself it was just as tangible as Azeroth itself. 

  
  


Turning and scratching her head, her fiery amber eyes lit up with delight as she spotted a familiar slender looking night elf woman sat combing her hair through on a bench. There was a pleasant melody surrounding her, almost as if she had her own personal choir of angelic voices suspended in the air itself. Alexstrasza smiled; it had been so long since she’d seen her sister. Even after all these years her beauty was timeless, her frame dainty and easy on the eyes whilst her horns were long and imposing. She was overjoyed at the sight of her family member, but as much as she wanted to call out and betray her presence she instead took a moment to enjoy the view. Though in their dragon forms their sizes were comparable, in these more humanoid and admittedly more aesthetically pleasing forms Ysera was diminutive in comparison to herself. From the thickness of her thighs, to the size of her breasts and the height her horns reached: Alexstrasza was what the mortals had so crudely described as ‘thicc’. 

  
  


A clawed finger lingered about her plump rouge lips as she studied Ysera’s elegant movements, her brush parting through her silken hair like an ornate oak ship piercing an endless emerald ocean. She was enchanting to say the least, and the size difference between their ‘human’ forms always seemed to encourage certain salacious thoughts in the crimson dragon. She tried to push such things to the back of her mind, after all they surely had a lot to catch up on, such things could wait. The faintly glowing blades of strange and whimsical looking grass did well to muffle her approach, with Ysera none the wiser to the fact she was no longer alone in this dream-like grove until Alexstrasza was stood directly behind her. The slender woman squeaked in surprise as clawed hands obscured her vision, her hair bush clattering next to her against the slats of the bench she was sat upon. 

  
  


“ _ Guess who, sleepy head~” _ Alexstrasza teased, knowing full well the significant difficulty of entry into this otherworldly realm left the list of who it could be incredibly short. Ever playful, Ysera bit her lip to feign thoughtful contemplation even as her cheeks grew rosey with the realisation of whom her visitor was. 

  
  


“ _ Hmmm… don’t tell me, you’re that cute human mage lady, the admiral! What was it… Proud-something?” _ Ysera teased, a devilish grin upon her face as she found familiar warm hands guiding her head backwards until an unimpressed Alexstrasza was playfully frowning down at her. 

  
  


_ “Oh come now, It’s been a while I’ll admit, but pray tell you’ve not forgotten your dear old sister?” _ Alexstrasza pouted, her finger tips caressing the cheerful woman’s cheeks. Stood so close she was able to smell her hair, a delightful cocktail of roses and lavender that was most fitting to such a pretty little dragon such as her. Ysera giggled merrily, reaching up and placing a delicate hand on her sister’s cheek. Gently, she pulled her sister downwards and joined their lips in a friendly kiss, the duration of which lasted just long enough to reinforce half-buried desires that Alexstrasza had been repressing since catching sight of the petite woman. As their lips parted, Ysera let go of her face and patted her hand next to her on the bench. 

  
  


“ _It’s been too long Alex! Come, sit with me!_ ” She exclaimed in delight, taking Alexstrasza’s hand as she rounded the bench. Ysera had always been a cuddler, and apparently today was no different; the moment Alex’s rear met the bench she found her sister hugging her arm tight and nuzzling her head against her shoulder. The crimson dragon couldn’t help but smile, always finding great comfort in how tender and nurturing her sister was. It had been a long while since she’d enjoyed another woman’s touch after all, that is to say in any context other than vicious combat of course. But none of the wars, none of the bloodshed, none of it mattered here. In truth the reason she visited her dear sister here so infrequently was that she often feared she’d never leave, after all why return to Azeroth when she had such a beautiful world and equally beautiful woman to enjoy her time with.

  
  


The pair talked the day away, were such a concept even applicable in the ethereal realm they inhabited, catching up with all the ongoings and exploits Alexstrasza had both intentionally and forcefully become involved in. The mortal races were always the same, always warring and expanding, never seeming to tire from continually pushing their civilisations to the very brink of desolation. Ysera laughed, lamenting her admiration for the lesser folk, how occasionally she would join them in their dreams as their minds reached out to this verdant realm. Goblins had the most exciting dreams, she concluded, serenading her sister with recollections of all manner of dreams laden with golden treasure hordes that would put certain dragons to shame. The crimson dragon couldn’t help but laugh, wondering what someone so small could possibly do with so much gold. This perspective of the mortals her sister gifted her was well appreciated, no matter how silly it seemed. After all, she herself scarcely saw more than the anger and bloodshed they continually raged against one another, often forgetting that each beating heart harboured dreams and desires. 

  
  


“ _ There is one Dranei priestess that seems particularly gifted in breaching this world through her slumber, dear sister you’d love it they are always so scandalous! She certainly has an appetite for Tauren men, that’s for sure!” _ Ysera joked, covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed. Alexstrasza laughed too, though her mind was no longer following along with the florid imagery her sister described. Her sister’s touch was a wonderful comfort, but as calming as it was it brought with it excitement of times long past too. 

  
  


“ _ Remember the last time we were here together?” _ Alex remarked, her tone barely that of a whisper as she moved her hand to her sister’s thigh. It was warm and soft to the touch, a familiar feeling that she found irresistible, near impossible to stop herself from squeezing firmly. Ysera blushed, her cheeks flushing as crimson as her sister’s as she felt her chest tighten. 

  
  


“ _ I do…” _ She replied softly, an uncertain tone to her voice. Her sister’s grip on her thigh was rousing to say the least, but there was a flicker of unsureness that quickened her heart rate. 

  
  


“ _ Would you maybe want to…” _ Alexstrasza began, smirking down at her sister as her fingers traced upwards along her supple thigh towards that delicious threshold of no return. As the sensation grew almost unbearable to endure without a faint whimper escaping her lips, Ysera placed her hand over her sister’s stopping it’s scandalous ascent.

  
  


“ _ We agreed that last time was the  _ **_last_ ** _ time, dear sister” _ Ysera managed, her voice wavering slightly betraying the conflict of desires duking it out in her mind. Her eyes studied her sister’s gorgeous face, eyes lingering on her full luscious lips. Their relationship was unconventional, even among dragon-kind. It was something that had developed slowly, an unspoken attraction prompting kisses and hugs to linger, with gentle pecks leading to tentative probing tongues, and tantalising deep tongue-kisses prompting tongues to venture elsewhere. The memories were arousing, causing her to clamp her thighs together in a futile attempt to prevent the wetness she felt in the fabric of her panties. Alexstrasza was undeterred, however; always being the one to instigate such taboo and exceptionally tasty bouts of passion.

  
  


“ _ But you moaned so sweetly for me last time, dear Ysera” _ Alexstrasza teased, a smug giggle escaping her lips as she beamed down at the smaller woman. She bit her lip, relishing the memory as her gaze moved over her sister’s slender curves. Ysera’s cheeks were crimson as could be, trying her hardest to avoid her persistent sister’s gaze. This was wrong, wasn’t it? She knew not of any others who did such sexual things with their siblings, let alone as perverse as the acts her sister made her do…

  
  


“ _ Only quick, ok? Just… just pick one thing and we’ll do that but that’s it ok Alex?” _ Ysera relented shyly, an alarmed squeak escaping her lips as she found her sister leaping off the bench and immediately gripping her inner thighs. With a forcefulness that betrayed the fearsome hunger Alexstrasza had thus far been suppressing, her legs were parted and with an effortless swish of her clawed fingers Ysera’s crotch was liberated from both her shorts and her panties. 

  
  


“ _ H-hey! Do you know how long I spent making tho-mmmmnh  _ **_o-ohh_ ** _ ”  _ The emerald dragoness began, a scandalously sexual series of moans and whimpers cutting off all trains of thought as her sister’s tongue moved greedily to her clit and in an instant began massaging its warm wet length back and forth against her love-bud. Her legs tensed involuntarily squeezing her sister’s face, which only seemed to encourage her ongoing oral assault as her long draconic tongue snaked its way southward and pushed within her opening. It only took a few pumps of her long tongue caressing the length of her passage, curving and pushing against her sensitive walls as the tip caressed her cervix, before she found herself whimpering into her hands attempting to muffle her orgasm as she filled her sister’s mouth with her lust. 

  
  


“ _ Fuck I can never get enough of that taste”  _ Alexstrasza moaned, pulling her tongue back into her mouth and greedily licking her lips. Ysera had slumped in her seat slightly, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her eyelids fluttered in an attempt to stay open. The way she got so sleepy immediately after an orgasm was utterly adorable, but the crimson sister had not yet had her fill of her dear old sister. 

  
  


“ _ Want to play with a new toy I found on Azeroth?” _ Alexstrasza suggested with a wicked lustful grin, snapping her fingers as a strange panty-like armour piece materialised in her hands. Any and all thoughts of shame at their incestuous tryst had long left her mind as her sensibilities swam in a sea of lust. Her eyelids no longer heavy, though her breathing still like that of a pant, she roused from her slumped seating position to get a better look at the bizarre looking garment. It was clearly Draenei in make, decorated in gold and silken embellishments, though harbouring one structural difference that set it apart from any underwear she’d seen previously: a thick smooth purple crystal affixed to the front shaped into that of a penis. 

  
  


“ _ You want to… use it on me?” _ Ysera asked nervously, finding herself uncertain as to whether she could take the sizable length that her sister was dangling before her. Alexstrasza laughed, maintaining eye contact as she removed her own bikini-like armour which came loose with a considerable string of lust connecting her cunt to her panties. Leaning forward, she pushed her still mess-covered tongue into her sister’s mouth and initiated an extremely deep kiss whilst simultaneously pulling the strap-on up her own legs. After a few moments of intense kissing that could better be described as Alexstrasza seeing how much of her tongue she could push into her sister’s throat without making her eyes water, Ysera found herself pushed with eager forcefulness against the closest tree. She gasped as her sister’s teeth nibbled at her sensitive elven ear, her spine tingling and her hairs on end as her commanding voice came across in a seductive whisper. 

  
  


“ _ I’m not going to  _ **_use_ ** _ it on you, I’m going to  _ **_fuck_ ** _ you with it.” _ She clarified, using one hand to aggressively cup the verdant dragoness’s breast and the other to steady her hips as she impatiently pushed her own hips against her. With a wet sounding impact, and a sudden arching of her sister’s diminutive back, the strap on pushed between her lips and quickly stretched her pussy to its limits. To her surprise it was hot, as if embodying the heat mere inches away of her sister’s dripping entrance.

  
  


The girthy crystal member quickly dripped with juices as Alexstrasza pumped it back and forth into her sister’s quivering cunt. Frustrated by her sister’s apparent embarrassment and subsequent attempts to muffle her lustful moans and wails, she hooked two fingers into her mouth to hold it open and let the whole mystical forest hear how roughly she was getting fucked. Ysera’s saliva dripped down her sister’s wrist as she twitched and whimpered, feeling as if her insides were being rearranged by the considerably girthy shaft practically lifting her off of her feet as Alexstrasza continued to bludgeon her cervix with thrust after thrust of wet impacts. The climaxes quickly began to blend together as no matter how much she whimpered and suckled on her sister’s fingers, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she struggled to stand on her tiptoes, the dominant dragoness refusing to cease the piston-like motion of her hips no matter how hard she trembled. 

  
  


As she pulled out of her dainty form, the sweat on her body glistening in the hazy green sunlight of the Emerald dream, there was a small puddle of lust accumulating between the two of them. Her legs shook violently and Alexstrasza acted quickly to scoop her sister up lest she collapse against the tree in an exhausted heap. While Ysera had experienced mind-numbing orgasm after mind-numbing orgasm, and would certainly be walking with an unusual gait in the days to come, the crimson dragon herself hadn’t so much as enjoyed a single second of dedicated pleasure. Sure, the back of the crystalline dildo had rubbed against her clit enough to soak through the panties with her lust, but that was nothing compared to the fun she had in mind. 

  
  


Ysera’s chin was covered in glistening saliva, her eyes watery from the overstimulation, as Alexstrasza placed her down on her knees before taking a seat on the bench in front of her. Not a word left her lips, for Ysera was craving much the same as her sister and need not receive instruction. She shuffled forward, using her hands to grip Alexstrasza's thick muscular thighs part out of desire and part out of necessity in order to keep her balance. She pulled her sister’s lust soaked strap on down free of her crotch, salivating at the site of the crimson dragon’s dripping wet honeypot. She leaned in, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as a bead of saliva dripped from it’s tip down onto her cleavage. The intoxicatingly taboo taste of her fiercely dominant sister mere inches from her eagerly awaiting mouth, it was enough to drive her wild. 

  
  


It came as a surprise therefore, when it was not Alexstrasza's cunt that met her lips, but her sister’s foot that pressed against her face. The dominant woman grinned down, her toes covering one of her sibling’s eyes and the ball of her foot pressed firm against her tongue. The feeling was warm and wet, but the thrill of using her own sexually submissive sister as a footstool was exhilarating. She wanted nothing more than to reach down and caress her clitoris with her fingertips, to swirl sensitive circles around her sensitive bud to the image of her sister drooling over her unwashed feet. But teasing her sister by keeping her out of reach of the mess she so craved, was also an exercise in teasing herself by prolonging that blissful calm before the climactic messy storm that was sure to come the moment her tongue slipped inside of her. 

  
  


“ _ So very eager” _ The dominant dragoness teased, sliding her foot down her sister’s face and planting her rouge painted toes against her pale pink lips. Ysera fluttered her eyelids up at her mistress, her wide eyes full of infatuation and desire as her tongue slowly moved it’s way along her toes. The sensation was exhilarating, wiggling her toes against the welcoming wet warmth of her tender exploratory tongue. She couldn’t help but moan softly as her sibling’s tongue moved between her digits, the sensation of saliva dribbling down her sole causing an almost ticklish sensation. Ysera didn’t need instruction as to worship her sister’s feet, after all down on her knees was an extremely familiar position to be in when in her salacious sister’s company. She kissed every painted toe nail, kissing up and down her arch before slowly and tenderly running her tongue along her sole.

  
  


Only after kissing, suckling, and otherwise licking every last inch of both of Alexstrasza's feet was the crimson dragon satisfied with the service she had received. She wasted no time in ensuring Ysera’s tongue was firmly where it belonged, wrapping both legs around her head and pulling her in close. Her toes curled as her legs crossed against her dainty back, feeling the passionate overzealous lapping of her sister’s tongue moving from her clit down to her vagina quickly bringing her to the brink of an orgasm. Alexstrasza bit her lip, reaching down and grabbing fistfulls of her azure silken hair and horns as she pulled her harder against her body, trying her hardest to let the feeling of being right on the precipice linger. Ysera was not about to slow down however, her tongue pushing into her entrance and savouring every inch of her lust laden walls.

  
  


Her sister’s taste was addictive and moreish, instinctively closing her eyes to lessen the sensory input so she could focus that much more on the faintly creamy feminine taste of her delicious nectar. Her draconic tongue was adept at hitting all of Alexstrasza's most sensitive erogenous spots, pressing hard and drawing spirals with the tip of her dextrous mouthpiece to bring forth a flood of juices to greedily swallow down as her sibling spasmed and trembled from the force of the potent tidal wave of pleasure washing over her. Her thighs clamped down on her face, almost uncomfortably so, making breathing an impossibility. Ysera didn’t care, her only desire to taste as much of her sister’s forbidden nectar as possible and moaning into her crotch as she did so. Alexstrasza pulled at her hair, trying to manage a single ‘stop’ between her laboured breaths and gasps of ecstasy, but Ysera was far too intent on tasting her to care about any overstimulation her dominant lover might be feeling. 

  
  


After almost an hour of plunging her lengthy tongue in and out of her sister’s tight pussy, a thick combination of bubbly saliva and sticky lust dribbling down her chin and pooling between her breasts; Alexstrasza’s stamina finally caved. Panting, her lip indented from biting it so hard in an attempt to control her animalistic wails of passion, the dominant dragon slumped off of the bench and knelt against her sibling. Ysera was quick to pull her into a deeply passionate and utterly desperate kiss, their long tongues intertwining as they sampled each other's taste. Their lust came to a head as their hands explored every inch of each other's bodies whilst their lips were locked in a heated exchange of incestuous taboo indulgence. In an effort to plunge her tongue deeper into her sister’s throat, Ysera clambered on top of Alexstrasza and straddled her thigh, their pussys grinding against one another in an ever wetter pool of their combined sexual fluids. 

  
  


Climaxing against one another, their thighs slick with glistening mess and their tongues practically tied in an impossibly deep kiss, the friction of each other's vulvas grinding together brought both women to trembling squirting orgasms. Neither wanted to stop, with Alexstrasza pushing her sister past her limits sinking her claws into her rear as she dragged her exhausted frame harder and harder against her body. Their tops long since torn free, their breasts pressed hard against one another with the occasional collision of their erect nipples causing a pleasant spike in stimulation for them both. The pair could not tell for how long their bodies had been desperately intertwined, using one another’s juices as lubricant with which to continue their own satisfaction, but eventually exhaustion got the better of the dragonesses as they collapsed against the cushion-like grass. 

  
  


In the end, rosy cheeked and flooded with regret over their taboo tirade of unrestrained passion, Ysera swore that this was the last time they’d do this. Alexstrasza smiled and agreed as she left back for Azeroth, knowing full well that her sister was long addicted to their little ‘get togethers’ and would be inviting her back to the Emerald dream once more soon enough.  __


End file.
